The Guardian's and the Time lord's
by RandomWriter197
Summary: When the Doctor crashes in South park the kids will learn the truth of the powers hidden inside them and will have to pick a side. The Doctor will guide the kids through this journey as they find out the truth of what they really are. Will the kids make the right descion and save the univers from ultimate destruction or will they use there powers for greed and chaos.
1. Chapter 1 exterrestrial adoption

Chapter 1: extraterrestrial adoption

"The planet is about to explode gone forever, I did warn them i tried to bring peace but they hate each other and now they will die with that hate!" the Dr shouted.

."Doctor! please it's too late for as but the kids they are innocent in all this please take them with you"the green skinned lizard creature begged.

"Where would they go they have known family, all the planets in the universe couldn't hide such power's" the Dr explained.

The lizard lady faced the doctor with a serious look on her face "if you leave them here to die then you have took their life from them before it even begins" the lizard lady said.

'Listen Lizard i could take them all, save them and they would live but it would be a horrible life, they never understand their gifts and if they found out about them they'd be experimented on or worse. The worst thing is if save them they would never understand how important they truly were" the Dr said.

"But at least "they be alive said Liza screamed

"You stubborn lizard... "The Dr walked over to where the babies were kept and picked one up

"Thank you" the Lizard said

the Dr just kept on loading his Tardis with alien baby's until it was full "well it's a good thing the Guardian's look human" the Dr said as he prepared to take off with a Tardis full of baby's.

"Ok now to find you guys a little home just a small town somewhere that won't a tract any attention." the Dr starts pressing some button's on the console and fiddling with the losses bits then hits the console with a hammer and the Tardis lands.

"Where are we baby's" the Dr said looking on the monitor, the Dr was about to proceed out of the Tardis.

"Uh, hmm, how am I going to carry you lot around then" the man said rubbing his chin. The Dr rushed down the Tardis stairs searching for something to hold all the baby's in. Boxes were thrown everywhere and the Dr even went so far as to open up the Tardis consoles. The Dr rushed down the hall into the past room, looking for something he may have used in the past.

"Let's sea jelly babies maybe no not now" The Dr said throwing the sweets across the room. "That umbrella what was i thinking, here it is the space pram can hold up to 12 babies a time" the Dr said loading up the babies and walking out of the Tardis.

"Okay I'll just drop you all of at your new houses and a little mind control never hurt anyone" the Dr said. My first house was painted a bright green the Dr Rung the door bell and left the chubby baby on the front door. "Yes, aww dear a baby oh you're quite the chubby fellow aren't you" the Dr was watching from the bushes "better to be safe than sorry" the Dr aimed his sonic at the baby then at the woman, giving her new memories. "Eric c'mon lets go inside its freezing out here" Lina said

The process was repeated for all the other babies until just one remained

"Get the fuck out of here you piece of shit" she screamed

"Make me bitch" he retaliated.

The Dr knew this was a bad home for a baby but what choice did he have, he left the baby on the curve and rang the bell "I'm sorry"

He hid behind the stacks of garbage and scanned the first person to open the door "Stuart! You fucking idiot you left Kenny outside" the red head woman screamed.

"Who the fuck!" Stuart screamed the Dr quickly run to the other side of the house where Stuart was seen drinking his ass of.

"I'm so sorry kid" the Dr projected the memory in to Stuart's brain then left to find the Tardis. "Well thank god that's over with" the Dr entered his Tardis leaving the aliens and their new parents.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS INTRODUCTION IM SORRY IF YOU FOUND IT BORRING BUT I NEEDED A WAY TO LINK THESE TO SHOWS TO GETHER IT WILL GET BETTER I HAVE SOME PLANS BUT PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU LIKE ME TO TRY ADD IN


	2. chapter 2 gifts and curse's

Chapter 2 gifts and curses

"I died yesterday, I know what you're thinking that's impossible well it's not, not for me. I'm with my friends Stan, Kyle and dare i say it Cartman, now I'm just waiting for the next death of, Kenny" was cut short when a rusty metal bar that was attached to the electronic fence sliced Kenny in two

"Oh my god they killed Kenny!" The boy in the red poof ball hat screamed

"You bastards" his super best friend finished for him.

"C'mon guys i shut the electricity of "the fattest one of them said as he made his way back to his friends.

"Cartman, how did you turn it off we haven't even found a switch yet?" Stan asked.

"I don't know, i walked up to it and it went." Cartman explained, the two super best friends exchanged looks and decided to leave it."

"Okay, Stan cut the gate so that we can get what is rightfully ours" Cartman said and Stan obeyed

. "So what's with Craig having all this security any way, it's like he doesn't like us, i can understand hating Cartman but us what did we do" Kyle asked.

"Aye! I'm like able "Cartman winged

"Guys! Can we please focus on getting our stuff back" Stan had cut the last chain the boys quietly sunk into Craig's backyard.

"Kyle you take the kitchen window, Cartman back door, I'll head around front and try distract them" Stan explained.

The plan was set in motion Kyle was in the kitchen why Cartman took cover behind the back And his gang were playing on the Xbox on the games they had stolen Arkham knight belonged to Cartman, Assassins creed is Kyle's and Stan had Call of duty off course. The bell rang and Craig got up to open it followed by token jimmy and Clyde the games were left alone unguarded. Kyle took his chance and got the games but Arkham knight was in the machine. There was No way Cartman was going to let him pass without his prize Kyle quickly opened the tray where the game laid and took it out.

"Warning! Warning! Game has been removed is this on purposes" the machine rung. Kyle froze when he heard this, Craig was now looking at him with bad intention.

"Kyle run get out of their" Stan warned but quickly had the door slammed in his face

"Get him!" Craig ordered his gang they complied and started walking towards the frozen Kyle

Cartman grabbed Kyles wrist bringing him out of his frozen state," i think it's time we left khal" Cartman and Kyle and run out of Craig's house past where Kenny's body use to be and quickly lost their perpetrator. The three boys meet up aging at Stan's house and played there well-earned video games all night long.

**Else where**

"Gahh, leave me alone i don't know what you want" the frightened blond screamed.

"Tweak! Hurry up with that coffee young man!" Tweaks farther called

"Gahh, coming dad" tweak proceeded with the coffee up the stairs

"Wait you're the only one that remembers" the alien said Tweak continued up the stairs turning round to speak but decided otherwise.

"What took you so long" Tweaks farther asked looking down arm crossed

"There's an alien down stairs, ghaa" his farther now looked more worried than cross "Tweak have you been taking your meds?" The man asked

"Yes, dad I'm not making this up its going to kill us and eat our insides and" Tweak was interrupted. "Okay, okay that's quite enough of that, if you're so sure then we just see for our self "the man said as he calmly opened the door and marched down the stairs

"See son nothing to fear"

His dad explained there was nothing there but tweak could see the alien sitting by the coffee.

"but dad its right in front of us how can you not see it" Tweak said as he pulled out massive lumps of hair."

"Okay that's enough mister! You can go to your room for making up such stories, a joke is a joke but you have to know when to drop it" his farther said with a very angry expression.

"But dad i didn't" Tweak was interrupted by the sound of his father's yelling "bed now!" Tweak marched off to his room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 what's a police box

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 what's a police box**

**Drs pov**

"How do you fly this thing! " The Dr said holding onto the console as the Tardis spun out of his control.

The Dr pulled every lever and pushed every button on the console, trying to stop the Tardis but no the Tardis crushed landed sideways and the Dr had to crawl out. "Well that was disappointing, all that for this what's so special about this place then" the Dr said speaking to his Tardis while looking out at the view of the small town a head.

"You just lie there old girl I go see what got you so of course" the Dr said walking away from the fallen Tardis. The Dr had found a path in to the town when four young boys walked past him " ow! What the, screw you buddy, that fucking hurt" the tubby ten year old shouted.

"'I'm sorry, what did i do?" The Dr asked generally confused

"You shocked me bro" Cartman answered.

Suddenly another young boy came running down to join the conversation "Cartman! What you doing, you ditched us, what are you doing talking to this old geezer" Stan asked.

annoyed that Cartman ditched him, since Cartman stopped ripping on Kyle 24/7 Stan's actually had a chance to know him better and Kyle actually likes him now through Cartman himself hasn't changed he's still a racist, selfish and fat bastard it's just now he has friends.

"Sorry it's just this asshole just shocked me" Cartman replied Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman's stupidity

"Cartman that's an electric shock it happens to everyone" Stan told Cartman. The Dr was taking no part in this conversation and instead decided to scan them while they continued to talk. The boys noticed that he had left and decided to catch up with Kyle and Kenny.

**The boys pov**

"What's a public call police box "Stan asked.

Kyle stopped pulling and tuned around "where the hell was he?" Kyle asked looking a little cross. While cart man just walked over to the Tardis where Kenny was standing. "He was moaning about this old dude" Stan explained to him.

"Kyle, Stan he did it he opened the box" Kenny said running over.

"You guys!, you guys!, you guys!" Cartman continued to scream out from inside the Tardis, until his three friend's crawled in side."

"Cartman shut...what the hell "Kyle said as he gaze upon the Tardis, "holy shit, dude" Stan said his eyes glued to the Tardis, "it's bigger on the inside" Kenny muffled out his words.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman ran outside of the Tardis, "Cartman calm down, i know it's strange but i don't think it's dangerous" Kyle tried calming Cartman down. "No it's not dangerous, it's alien Kyle!" Cartman screamed.

Kyle couldn't believe how spooked Cartman was he'd never seen him like this before. "Why are you so scared?" Stan asked who had just left the Tardis with Kenny

"Because it hurt me and you guys didn't even notice" Cartman pulled his sleeve back and showed of his green burns.

"Whoa dude" Kenny said reaching to touch Cartman's arm but Kyle stopped him.

"It's an alien burn dip shit you think it's a good idea to touch it?" Kyle said to Kenny sarcastically.

"Dose it hurt Eric?" Stan asked looking at the expression on Cartman's face.

"Yes it fucking burns! Which is why i was calling you guys!" Cartman shouted annoyed that Stan would ask such a stupid question. All three of the boys were looking pretty guilty now

"We're sorry Eric we thought you were just being a dick" Kyle apologised for the other two as well as himself.

"That's okay, gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman screamed when his burn turned red and started to tighten on his muscles making him bleed.

"Holy shit! Dude you okay "Kenny asked.

Cartman looked up at him blood was pouring down his eyes like tears and his arm was red but now the burn was green aging.

"Well you stop asking me that fucking question! Do i look all right?"

the three boy's exchanged looks of worry "c'mon guy's lets go home it's getting late" Stan said to the two boys they all got up, Stan and Kyle helped Cartman up and walked him home while Kenny went straight home.

Kyle went round Stan for a bit "dude what we going to do about Cartman that burn has fucked him up" Stan said worried about his fat friend.

"hopefully it'll probably just go away, but if it's still there tomorrow we have to head back to that blue box and look for a cure" Kyle said looking at his friend after that they went round Cartman's to play Xbox games till 7:30 when they all had to go home.

**Drs POV**

I keep hearing them the voice but i never hear more than one, my sonic picked up over a 100 life forms in this town alone. I've found nothing, maybe it's broken i mean it did seem to think those kids were aliens but i could tell they weren't. I'm chasing shadow's literally i think i may be sleeping on the streets tonight since I've had to lock down the Tardis i mean who breaks into a police past and the Dr spent the night thinking up strategy's to find these aliens out and spent the night on the roof of tweeks coffee mediating


	4. Chapter 4 the ghost and the pedo

**Chapter 4 **

The dirty hair blond woke up to the sound of a voice he'd never heard before "ghaaaa! Intruder, intruder!" Tweak screamed running into his parent's room

Tweak started tugging on the blanket on top of their body.

"Tweak your of school for six weeks (yawn) way are you up now" Mr Tweek asked setting on the bed.

"There's an intruder ghaa!" Tweak explained

"Shh, okay lets go see this intruder shall we" Mr Tweek teased.

Tweek lead his farther to his room where he heard the strange voice "well tweak i don't see anyone" Mr Tweek told him

Tweak was confused he was sure he heard the voice ghhaa this is just like the basement. Out of nowhere a voice was heard from both Tweak and Mr Tweak

"See ghaa I'm not crazy" Tweak said

Mr Tweeks face tuned to one of smug and annoyed to serious and worried. "Tweak stay in your room i go see what that is" Mr Tweek instructed

"ghaa too much pressure!" Tweak said.

Mr Tweek shut his son's door and grabbed the baseball bat and slowly made his way down stairs making sure not to alert the burglar .when he finally mad it down stairs he was shocked to find that nothing had been taken neither was there any one to be seen.

"oh c'mon that can't be right" that same voice that Mr Tweek heard up stairs was now clearly heard down stairs but no man nor woman was to be seen.

"c'mon that doesn't make any sense" Mr Tweek listened to the voice trying to work out not only where it was coming from but what he was on was listening for what seemed like a while untill he heard it.

"you really think...wait a minute how did i get up here now how do i get down from here" upon hearing this Mr Tweek exited his coffee shop only to see a man in a black suit looking about 60-70 walking about in circles on the roof of Tweeks coffee.

"Ha, err hello sorry to disturb you from your err talking but I'm going to have to ask you to get of my roof your scaring my son plus i don't think a lot of customers will be interested in dining in a cafe with an old man on the roof" Mr Tweek explained as polity as he could.

The Dr looked hard at him as if he just interrupted something life threatening "did you just call me old?"

Mr Tweek rubbed his forehead in defeat knowing this guy weren't coming down anytime soon. "well the ladder on the back by the way when you do decided to come down please fell three to apologise to my son" Mr Tweek told him then went back to to explain to tweak what is happening

**Kyle's POV**

"I'm floating but not in water in stars all around me a billion different stars shining, sparkling, and slowing down in space. Then i blink and the world speeds up and a thousand's of different worlds pass by in front of me. I witness wars and genocide i witness countless of alien life forms good and bad .Then i wake up and it's all forgotten i know that i have this ability, i like to call it mind travel i can go places across space and time without actually going their it's just my mind. I know cool right wrong you ever heard of daydreaming yeah will when i do that i end up on another God Dam planet and when i finally do come back its not without its consequences. I was once out for 4 hours straight and when I am out my bodies motionless which means I'm defenceless.

I'm not the only one with powers though Stan has the power of teleportation i only know because this morning .when he was running to my door step i saw him running but then he disappeared of course i was worried but it was only two seconds later that i saw him on top of my roof screaming for help" Kyle thought to himself.

"Kyle! Help me" Stan practically screamed.

I got the ladder from my house and got him of my roof and confessed about my powers he did the same.

"Kyle look the blue box" Stan pointed out looking at the Tardis Kyle burst out of his thoughts and joined reality

"We should open it something in there might be able to cure Cartman" Kyle said

Stan walked up to the box and proceed to push the door open but it wouldn't badge." Ugh, It's stuck It, it won't open "Stan said slamming his body into the door.

"Let me try "Stan moves out the way and Kyle repeated Stan's action

"No good" Kyle said kicking the door.

"Dam it! Now what" Kyle asked the boys walked around the box looking for another way in

"no good theirs only one way in" Stan said looking annoyed that they came all this way for nothing

"Stan i got to go my mind" Kyle was interrupted

"That's it! Kyle you can use your ghostly powers to travel in to the box" Stan told him.

"First of its not ghostly its mind travel secondly i can't control it i don't know how long i be out and if i even end up in the box" Kyle explained.

"You have to try, i went to see Eric today he was on his death bed we might be able to save him Kyle" Stan guilt tripped

Eventually Kyle gave in and tuned into his ghost from "Kyle you still here" Stan asked holding Kyles body.

Kyle appeared inside the Tardis "dam it it worked" Kyle cursed Stan's ability to be right all the time. Kyle hovered over the top of the Tardis console looking for something that could help his fat friend Kyle beamed around the console a yellow ghostly light poured out of the machine and started to form the shape of a women wearing a green dress and black stack up hair.

"You are not the Dr what is your purpose being here" the ghostly woman asked.

Kyle looked at her taken back that she could actually see him "this machine made a friend of mine sick i was looking for a cure"

The woman hovered over to Kyle they were now face to face. "Wrong i didn't make him sick he did he absorbed me" The woman explained.

Kyle was shocked to hear this so does that mean Cartman dose have powers i did suspect but what did she mean a part of her. "what do you mean stolen you?"

The women flow up into the air twirling her body around the console "this machine as you put it is very special and the only reason i have allowed you inside me is because i need that part of me back or i will die" The woman explained.

"How do i give it back?" Kyle asked the woman.

"You bring the boy to me and i do the rest don't worry I won't hurt him" the woman instructed.

Kyle felt himself slipping back to reality "what's your name?" Kyle asked to cease his curiosity.

"I have many names some more beauty then others my master calls me i prefer Idres". Idres was the last thing Kyle heard before waking up in his bed the clock read i was out for ages, Kyle phoned Stan to tell him the good news then went to sleep

**Drs POV**

"Okay fine I'm sorry that my Scottish accent scared you" the Dr apologised to the small blond boy in front of him.

"That's okay ghaa I'm glad you won't here to ghaa kill me" Tweak said tugging his hair.

"Well I'm glad you to have this sorted out now i don't want to sound rude but if you want to stay here you're going to have to buy some coffee" Mr Tweek said.

"Bye Dr i got to go see how my alien is doing anyway" Tweak said walking off down the basement stairs.

The Dr stopped what he was doing and ignored everything around him except tweak "alien".

The Dr Run towards the basement door and proceeded down the stairs leaving Mr Tweek behind." What alien?" the Dr asked the startled blond

"Ghha don't kill me ghaa" Tweak screamed

The Dr gingerly placed a hand on Tweaks shoulder " tweak I'm not going to kill you i would never do that please tell me what is this alien" the Dr asked.

"Only i can see ghha" before tweak could finish explaining himself Mr Tweek stormed down here with a very pissed of look on his face

"Dr or whatever your name is get the hell away from my son!" Mr Tweek demanded. The Dr took one look at him and then at Tweak who was shacking with fear and found it best to comply. "We have to finish this talk later tweak" the Dr whispered

Mr Tweak led him outside his shop "you stay away from my son, i know what you are" Mr Tweek ordered.

"Really i doubt that" the Dr replied looking pretty proud of his comment

"oh don't play dumb with me you Pedos are all the same" Mr Tweek said ashamed of who he thinks he's talking Drs face went to proud and smug to one of shock and horror

Ii assure you sir i am not a paedophile "The Dr defended himself.

"I don't have time to argue with you who's a pedo and who's not I'm opening up in 30mins"and with that Mr Tweek slammed the door on this a strange man

hmm i need to find out what that kid knows hmm maybe if i find out where he hangs out i could bump into him or i could try see if his friends know any that the Dr walked off to go find some of Tweaks friends to see what they know.

**Cartman's POV**

"The pain it's unbearable and i can't even scream because if i do my blood will rise and i drown in my own blood. I know it's only been a day but I'm so fucking hungry but i can't eat. Not just because I'm coughing up my own freaking blood but I've also tuned an unrealistic dark green .Cartman started to cough up some blood on to his blood spotted blanket.

"Poopyskings you okay sweetie" Mrs Cartman asked checking up on her son.

"Oh Eric hunny what's wrong with you" his mom sat down on the bed stroking his head.

Eric tried to crack a smile but was too scared of the possibility of drowning in his own blood. Cartman's Green skin started to slowly fade first it was just pale but a couple of seconds later Eric Cartman had disappeared.

**Where's Cartman?**

**What powers do the other kids have?**

**And will anyone stop calling the Dr a pedo? **


	5. Chapter 5 I don't trust you

**Chapter 5 I don't trust you**

**DR's POV**

I decided to retreat back to the Tardis so that I didn't have to spend the night outside. Unfortunately I didn't expect it to be locked, not even my own Tardis key would work on her and don't get me started on the sonic.

"What's wrong with you?"

I kicked the Tardis and started to walk back to town. That's when I heard it the cloister bells. The first of many to come a signal I need to hurry up.

"Hold on girl, don't you die on me"

The cloister bells are signal's that only go of when the Tardis is under sedge or dying. That was the first cloister bell which means it's in pain but its barbell. The second means it well have to lock itself down and nothing in the galaxy can get in. The third means that time travel will not be useable anymore. Forth the Tardis will gather all its remains power into one place in hopes of regeneration. Five if the Tardis is unsuccessful in regaining power it will either shut down completely or die.

"I won't let that happen to you" the Dr said stroking the box like it was a cat. The Dr pushed himself of the Tardis and run into town. Okay so obviously that was the third bell. So I just need to find the source of the Tardis power drainage and shut it down.

The Dr was now in the centre of the town, looking around he saw a bunch of different stores. Toms wigs (I know that's not what it's called I improvised) south park police and a giant mail. Though the thing that caught the Drs Attention was the park across the street. He recognised the blond haired boy from the other day and his talk about aliens. Didn't recognise the other three through. The Dr decided to approach the boy's and question them about the aliens in hope of saving the world.

**Craig's POV**

"Hey tweak who's that old man calling out your name" Craig asked

"Ghaa he's the weird t old man my dad found on the roof ghaa"

Craig was about to question him but a soft gentle voice in his head told him he was telling the truth and he decided to believe it.

"W-w-w-what was he do-do-do-doing on your roof "Jimmy asked

"I was thinking out loud" the Dr answered for him

"Ghaa Christ!" Tweek screamed

"What do you want" Craig asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Tweak I need you to tell me what you know about aliens"

Tweak just stood there frozen still a bit shaken from the surprise. I'm not shocked this weirdo just comes up scaring the shit out of us. Asking tweak for information on aliens fucking aliens how retarded can you be.

"I don't know who you are but if you don't leave now we'll call the cops "Craig threatened

"What! No you don't understand I need his help he told me about an alien he met in his basement. "The Dr explained

The voice in Craig's head once again let of and aging the same word.

"Truth" but what if you're wrong Craig argued with himself. "Have I ever been before he's telling the truth"

"Please I need your help tweak you're my only hope in saving her" the Dr said getting down to his level

"Yo-yo-you can't seriously believe him Craig"

"Something tells me that he's not the type to risk getting arrested just for a bunch of kids" Craig replied

"Do you believe this Timmy" Jimmy asked

"Timmy!" Timmy answered

"Ghaa! This is way too much pressure! "

"Tweak listen I'm not going to surgery code this the fate of every living creature in the universe is relaying on you right now"

Did he really just say that he's making this ten times worst? Why tell a fucking lie like that to a stuttering, paranoid coffee addicted kid.

"Truth."

"What!"

"Truth your friend is the key of saving the universe"

"He can't be"

"He is it is truth"

With that the voice disappeared and Craig returned to reality. Both the Dr and Tweak were staring at the boy.

"Your back good would you like some coffee" the Dr handed Craig the coffee.

"How did I get here" Craig asked

"I carried you"

"Who are you" Craig asked

"I'm the Dr" the Dr answered with a hint of pride in his voice, Craig just took a sip of coffee as did the Dr. "Did you speak to the alien?" Craig asked

"No that's why your here I need your help" The Dr confessed

"I thought you needed Tweaks help" Craig asked

"He's done all he can he's condition slows him down. You you're power it's fantastic. I don't understand how I didn't see it before children of the Guardians here on Earth. Brilliant I do love a good mystery." The Dr said

Craig placed his coffee on the table and sat up ready to pay attention "What do you mean power" Craig asked.

"I remember when you were a little baby lying in my Tardis waiting for me to drop you of at your new home" the Dr explained.

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked rubbing his forehead in frustration.

'Craig Tucker you are an alien from another planet, another universe for you and your siblings safety I took you here to live and gave you all fake memories. Unfortunately your powers are awaking and you and your siblings are in grave danger." The Dr explained throwing his empty coffee cup in the bin behind Craig.

Craig felt a range of different emotions rash over him rage, confusion, final but he was mostly angry at the Dr for telling him that his entire life has been nothing but a gentle voice whispered that word he was scared to hear.

**Truth**

"How dare you! How dare you come in here and tell me my whole life is nothing but a lie." Craig raged

Craig dashed out the cafe the Dr Following behind.

"You don't have to accept it but you do have to act on it!" The Dr shouted after him

Craig stopped in his track allowing the Dr to catch up.

"I understand you're confused but if you don't do as I say then you won't have time to be confused" the Dr explained

"What do you want? I mean what the hell am I meant to do about this!"

"I just need you to figure out who the other ten aliens are then"

"Report to you fine just leave me alone"

Craig walked off leaving the Dr to focus on his plan to save the world.

"I don't trust you Dr" Craig said to himself

**Kyle and Stan's POV**

Today is a good day I know how to heal Cartman plus I get to see her aging. Idres, she said all I had to do was bring the fat ass back to the box.

"Mom I'm going out!" Kyle shouts up the stairs

"Okay bubbly" Sheila replied

Kyle was about to leave the house when a bright orange light flashed in front of him. Inside the light was a boy and that boy was Stan marsh.

"Fuck sake Stan you're going to give me a heart attack. I thought you could only Teleport if you knew where you were going" Kyle said

"Yeah but I have your house memorised Kyle" Stan said prancing around like a nervous Butters

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked

"I teleported over to Cartman's his house this morning his mum was crying and when I asked why she simply replied poopsikins is missing Hun." Stan said.

"What! But I knew how to" Kyle said.

"It's too late Kyle, he's gone" Stan said sadly

"Well then we have to find him" Kyle encouraged

"Where the hell would we begin smart ass" Stan joked

"I don't know maybe Kenny has a good idea where he'll be he is his best but buddy after all" Kyle replied

"You mean best friend"

Stan and Kyle walked off to Kenny's since Stan was too afraid to teleport guests

**Cartman's POV**

Blue light seemed to of disappeared and so has my room but unfortunately the growing pain and skin colour haven't gone anywhere. I'm lying on my back on the floor of what seems to be a spacious, empty, plain, dull room I'm literally the only thing in here. Apart of the wall starts to slide upwards hmm maybe it's a door. A man dressed in nothing but black walked into the room. I couldn't see his face, he knelt down beside me. I felt a sharp prick pierce my skin and the man got back up he started to talk I couldn't hear him the pain was too much. Out of nowhere the pain stopped my muscles kicked in and I could move. My lungs speeder up as I could now breath and all of a sudden I shot up choking on my new found energy.

"Careful your body is not use to this yet" the man warned.

"How did you get rid of that" Cartman asked

The man showed the empty syringe which was injected into Cartman's body system just moments ago.

"The vaccine isn't perfect however there are some side effects" The man explained.

"I don't care about any fucking side effects it's gotten rid of the pain that's worth any price" Cartman said

Looking closer at the man he could see that he had quite an evil glance reminded it of his own. Not only that but he also had the same facial hair as his parallel universe double. Except he had black hair.

"It's not permanent" the master said

"What! You mother fucker! You make me better only to tell me I'm going back to that hell!" Cartman exaggerated

"Calm down my friend there's a way" the man said

Cartman looked at the man. Hmm if this guy is like me this will only end well for him I need to play this smart. Figure out who he is his story and all that shit. For now though I'll just have to play along.

"Explain" Cartman said

"You need to retune to where you first started to feel such pain and return what was stolen." The man explained

"I didn't steal anything!" Cartman lied

A light blue circle starts to form around Cartman feet slowly making his way to the top.

"Don't worry boy it's taking you back" the Master explained.

Now's my chance

"Don't call me that my names Cartman and you" Cartman tricked him into revealing his identity.

"Many have learned to know me as the Master"

Cartman disappeared and reappeared in south park mail.

"I don't trust you for a second Master" Cartman approached the mail door and set of the alarms

"Hey! You stop right there!" Mail security shouted

Cartman run of up the escalators mail security chasing after him. Cartman reached the top and set the escalators in reverse sending mail security tumbling back down. Eventually Cartman lost the guards and found his way into the beds department. Through before going to sleep he stole a couple of chicken wings from the KFC across from him. Cartman didn't find it hard to get to sleep but one thought kept him awake. How did the master know that I stole that box power source?

**Next chapter: Kyle Stan and Kenny go on the hunt for Cartman will they find him.**

**Craig starts his important mission**

**And the Dr meets another South park resident **


	6. Chapter 6 Fatass and Ass holes

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 Fat ass and Ass holes**

**DR's POV**

After being rudely kicked out of that coffee shop by the boys farther I decided to check into one of the local hours of mindless walking i came across a small pink house with the sing guests wanted in the Window. I approached the door only to see that his door knocker was in a shape of a penius. Of course this shocked me but never the less I needed a place to stay and this person was handing it straight to me. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"We don't want any!" Said what looked like a man dressed in green who was nearly bald and appeared to be wearing no pants.

"Oh hello I'm the Dr and I am in need of your spare room so if you don't mind putting some pants on and showing me to it. That's a good boy." The Dr said pushing past Mr Garrison and letting himself in.

"Whatever if you have the money I don't care it's too late to care. Your room is the last one down the hall opposite the bathroom. Breakfast will be served at 7:00 then you can get the hell out of here." Mr Garrison said climbing up the stairs back to bed.

...

"If you want breakfast you better wake up!" Mr Garrison shouted up the stairs.

"I am awake!" The Dr shouted back

"No you're not otherwise you would be down here eating breakfast" Mr Garrison shouted back

"No I wouldn't, what if I woke up earlier before you were awake and went out for breakfast. Or maybe I'm one of those people that don't eat. "The Dr gloated while coming down stairs.

"Did you, did you eat breakfast out?" Mr Garrison asked.

"No don't be absurd why would I stay at a BMB if I'm just going to have breakfast out. God you people can be so stupid sometimes." The Dr said being to eat his breakfast.

"What do you mean you people? I have you know that we gays are just as important as any other group of people! No, no I'm sorry I can't have homophobic leaving under my roof get out!" Mr Garrison ordered

"But wait a minute what is it" the Dr was not allowed to finish his sentence as he soon found he was being forced out the house.

"Well that was odd I'll have to try work out what I did wrong later. Now though I better check on the Tardis." The Dr said

...

"Oh that's disgusting I think I got poo on my shoe" the Dr said tacking his shoes of.

The Dr walked in the forest looking for his Tardis. The Dr rolled up his sleeve to check his three watches

"Wait a minute where is she? A square imprint on the ground same size as the Tardis base. She must hit the third bell and now in lockdown but if that was the case shed just be smaller not gone. No someone a taken her."

"Someone's stolen my Tardis!" The Dr screamed

**Kenny's POV**

Kyle and Stan came knocking at my door at 7:00 in the morning. Luckily they didn't wake dad up, I opened the door and they told me to get dressed. It didn't take long my family is extremely poor and can't afford to buy any clothes. I only wear my orange parker not even any pants. I leave my house and notice the sun rising, I'm up really early.

"What the hell are you guys doing knocking for me at this time of day" Kenny asked

"Cartman's missing" Kyle announced

"We need your help finding him" Stan said

"How longs he been missing anyway he's probably just pranking you" Kenny said

"A week we were going to tell you before but your father sent as a way" Kyle told him

"Shit! Okay we better start looking then "Kenny announced leading the boys of.

"Fat man's probably stuffing his face right now, I hope" Kenny said

"We were going to look at all the food joints in town square see if he's there" Stan told him

"You think he'll be their" Kyle asked

"How am I supposed to know this is Cartman we'll looking for? He could be in Disneyland aging trying to piss mickey off" Kenny replied.

"Ha, I wouldn't put it past him" Kyle said

"Well aren't you two best friends" Stan asked

"What? Who told you that" Kenny asked

"So you are best friends" Kyle accused

"Yes okay fine me and Cartman get along like how you and Stan do you happy now". Kenny expressed

"Calm down Ken we were only kidding around" Stan said.

The boys arrived at town square most of the shops were just opening up. The boys decided to split up and look for Cartman. They all took his three favourite's KFC, Ross's ice cream parlour and Papa Johns.

Kyle took KFC and the only person he could see was the manager.

"Sorry kid we don't open till another hour" the manager told Kyle

"Yeah I know I'm not here for that I'm looking for a friend of mine. Maybe you've seen him lately he's Overweight, usually seen wearing a red coat, yellow gloves and light blue hat. Oh and I mustn't forget he's one of the biggest assholes you're ever met" Kyle said

"I know who you're talking about he's my best costumer. Oh god if anything ever happens to him my business would come crashing down"

Kyle flipped the man of and left KFC

Kenny had to check Papa John's only this one was different there was no entrance. A man stood at the front dishing up different servings and handing them out for paying customers to take away.

"How you hanging Johnny boy" Kenny teased

"I tell you every time kid my name isn't Jonny its Earl" Earl corrected him

"Sure it is Jonny" Kenny teased

"What you want kid we both know you're too poor for this joint and it's too early for any freebies so what you want" Earl asked

"I just want to know if you've seen this kid" Kenny said taking of his bff necklace with the picture of Cartman in it and handing it to Earl.

"Ha, so you can't afford a sandwich but you can afford a bff necklace" Earl teased

"Have you seen him or not" Kenny asked

"Not for a week now, why who is he" Earl asked while handing the necklace back to Kenny.

"Sorry Johnny but you've got customers to serve, bye" Kenny said walking off to look for his friends.

"Kyle any luck" Kenny asked

"No, let's hope Stan finds something out" Kyle replied

Just on cue Stan came strutting over with an ice cream in hand.

"Any luck Stan" Kyle asked

"Hey what the hell how come you got an ice cream and I get jack shit." Kenny asked

"That's not important" Kyle said

"The guy with the gay goatee gave it to me. He works for the company so it's okay. He also recognised the picture of Cartman I showed him on my cell and said that he's trapped in the mall."

"Omg guys let's go shopping we're so fabulous" Kenny teased.

"Ha, Ha, Ha" Kyle and Stan laughed as they all made their way to the mall.

**Craig's POV**

It's been a week since my talk with the Dr. Spite what I said I have to admit I have noticed some strange things going some reason the mall has decided to close shop, through the summer holidays. I'm not that bothered it's not like I had any money to spend anyway but I did find it a bit strange.

The thing that really caught me off guard was Babe's new power. I'm not sure how she did it but somehow she got Token to miss football practice. It was really freaky because Token never misses football its half the reason he's still single. Now though he's been spending more time with his girlfriend friend than with his best friend. Not that I'm jealous are anything but I really hope this has something to do with all the alien bull shit.

"Craig!"

"What?" Craig was snapped back in to reality when the voice of one Token Black screeched through his mind.

"Did you hear a word I said" Token asked agitated.

"Nope" Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

"God you're so..."Token was cut short when a girlish scream overtook Tokens words.

"Ghaaaaa! Mr Kitty! Noooo!"

"What the fuck was that?" Craig questioned

"I don't know but I think it came from this direction" Token said pointing in the direction the screaming came from.

Craig didn't reply and started to walk down the road. Token was following behind and it wasn't long until they found the course of the disturbance. In the middle of the road sat a blond haired kid. His arms spread out by his side so to be completely visible.

"I was the first one here so maybe only I notice but I'm sure his hands were glowing like a light blue" Craig said.

"Dude are you talking to me" Token asked.

"What know I was talking to myself" Craig replied.

"Ha, first sign of going crazy" Token taunted.

"It might be a bit too late for that" Craig whispered to himself.

The boys looked at the kid in front of them he was now hiding his hands in front of him. Rocking backwards and forwards as he cried.

"Kid you got to get out of the road" Craig told him

"No!" The kid cried out still looking away from them.

"Jesus Craig show some respect he's obviously upset, so don't just order him to piss of."

Craig flipped Token off then backed off and left the kid alone.

"Kid, what's wrong, why you upset, you want to talk about it" Token said in a gentle motherly voice.

"Because that makes things so much better" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"Well at least I'm not demanding he moves" Token said

"I don't care if he moves he can stay there if he wants suits me if he wants to get run over." Craig replied

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, I just killed Mr Kitty and all you too can talk about is your self's you're both a pair of douche bags!" Butters screamed standing up holding a dead Mr Kitty and now facing the two boys.

Craig was about to flip butters of when the sound of giggling girls made him change his view.

"Hee, Hee, yeah and Craig's alright to I guess" Bebe giggled

"Hey Bebe" Token waved over at the girls.

"Oh, hey guy's, what's up" Bebe asked

"What's wrong with him?" Wendy asked

Observing the state of the crying blond boy. He now had his head in his lap hiding his face. Wendy could tell something was wrong with him. So while Token and Bebe talked Wendy sat beside Butters. Craig just watched as I reached out a hand to butters pulling him into a hug, of course he accepted.

Butters was now leaning on my shoulder crying his eyes out. That's when I saw it the reason for this sadness. Mr Kitty was laid out across the snow bed, a tire mark could be seen deeply imprinted, the cat was obviously dead.

"Jezz Butters don't be such a cry a baby it's just a cat" Bebe teased

Butters let go of me and quickly got to his feet. Both of his hands started to glow a light blue and his eyes were now bloodshot red. He walked up to Bebe with his hands still glowing.

"Bebe you better say sorry! Right now!" Butters demanded

"Sure, I'm sorry" Bebe faked

Butters hands lost their glow and he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry your cat was too stupid to watch where it was going" Bebe said

Butters hands returned there glow as he ran straight for Bebe. Only to be blocked by the fiery body of Token. Butters blue fist impacted with Tokens flaming chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Both Token and Butters screamed out in pain

"You, you broke my hand!" Butters screamed

"Sorry I didn't even know I could do that" Token said ignoring the pissed of Butters.

"You're all mean! Screw you guys I'm going home!" Butters said picking up Mr Kitty and flipping everyone off except Wendy then storming of home.

"Wow he sounded a lot like Cartman just then" Token said

"I go get him" Wendy said

"Why" Craig asked

"Because... He's our friend and we just treated him like shit so we need to apologise" Wendy answered

The voice in Craig's head said she was telling the truth but I suspect she knows more.

"Fine I'll come with you" Craig told her

"Wendy where you going I thought we were going to the mall" Bebe winged.

"You too go we'll meet you there" Wendy told here.

Token still in his fire form and Bebe rushes to the mall while Craig and Wendy went to find Butters.

"So why's Bebe being such a bitch"

"Excuse me!" Wendy Screeched in shock

"Come on you really going to stick up for her after watching what she just did". Craig asked

"She's not a bitch she's just abusing her powers" Wendy said standing outside Butters door.

"Powers? You mean like mine" Craig said

"What!?" Wendy replied

"Okay, a couple weeks ago I bumped into this man Scottish. He was rambling about aliens and the 12 sons and daughters of the guardians. He told me that I am one of them and to look out for the rest. He said something is coming and the only way to stop it is for the siblings of 12 to work together" Craig explained

Wendy was in shock at how big her life was turning out to be but she already knew that the kids of South Park had powers so using them for a purposes shouldn't be that hard to believe.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me what matters is the mission" Craig said

Wendy and Craig opened the door to Butters house and found him at the table trying to prepare his hand.

"What are you guys doing here, come to take away the only bit of respect I have left" Butters snarled

"No Butters we'll here to apologise but first give me your hand" Wendy asked letting out her hand

At first Butters was resistance but feeling like he had nothing to lose he gave Wendy his hand. Wendy gave Butters a small smile then places her other hand on top of his. Both of Wendy's hands started to glow a dark purple. The colour slid from Wendy's hands into Butters broken bones and dip cuts.

"Aghhhhh!"

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Craig asked

"Healing him" Wendy answered. A few minutes later and the purple glow disappeared Wendy released her grip on Butters and quickly sat down.

"My hand you, you fixed it how" Butters asked amazed.

"Your have to ask her when she wakes up" Craig said. Wendy was passed out on the sofa next to Mr Kitty.

"Listen Butters I don't give two shits about you but we have to stick together until we work out what all this power bullshit means, ok" Craig Told him.

"Oh hamburger's, you have powers to I'll work with you and Wendy but we need to get to the mall first" Butters cried out

"Why" Craig asked

"The man in black told me to go there for answers" Butters said

"Man in black?" Craig repeated

**Cartman's POV**

"God dammit! I been trapped in here for a freaking week now. I'm running out of time to live! I'll be dead soon for fuck's sake" Cartman ragged.

Time was running out for the fat boy and soon he would be dead. His body could not withstand another attack like the last one and the Master refused to give him the cure. He wanted him to bring the Tardis to him but Cartman's been stuck in the mall. And mall security has gone Crazy.

"Kid shut up you want them to hear us." Head of security whispered to Cartman.

"Hey screw you Ass!" Cartman was interrupted when the alarms sounded.

"Hey look someone's trying to get in here" Mall security pointed out.

Cartman and mail Security guy snuck downstairs to get a closer look. The man was wearing a blue shirt with his name tag on it but unfortunately they were too far away to read the tag.

"Yes the wine taster 3000! It's all mine! Ha Ha Ha Ha. You thought you greedy bastards could keep it from me, no never, never!" The man shouted.

"Mr Marsh is that you?" Cartman asked

"What the? Hey you're that Eric Cartman you've been missing for a long time kid" Randy said.

"Oh shit here they come" mall security pointed to the army of mall security that was marching down the stairs.

"Shit come on kid we need to hide" Randy said.

Cartman, Randy and mall security guy all run into the nearest shop which happened to be a toy shop. Randy hidden in the ball pit using all the different balls as cover. Cartman cowardly jumped into the nearest bin and mall security guy was hidden inside pile of toys.

The marching Army of mall security smashed through the glass doors and marched on through the toy store.

"Intruders we know you are in here come out now and you shall not be harmed. Resist and you will be incinerated" the leader of the mall security threatened.

The army of mall guards spread out around the shop knocking toys of the shelf, pushing cabinets to the floor. Cartman was still in the bin but now it was split in half and luckily the guards hadn't noticed him. Randy was very unlucky he'd had loads of mall security trample over him. The pile of toys mall security guy was hiding behind had been incinerated and he was now visible to the army of mall security.

"You are head chief in security you will be of assistance" the hypnotised mall guard said

"I will never help you" security mall guy said

"You're help is unnecessary we only need your brain" the hypnotised mall leader said. As he proceeded to stick a silver plug into the mall security guys ear.

"Do you obey" the mall security leader asked

"I do" the mall security guy responded.

His eyes were now a deathly white and the silver plug in his ear had a green wire that run down into his neck. His skin was now very pale and showed multiple vines.

"Good, security guard 2105 where are the others?" The leader asked.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I'm a hell enjoying it. Just to let you know I'm thinking of splitting this up into two books. So if I do decide to do that this book will end on the tenth chapter.

This is where it gets fun later on in the story the charters of South Park are going to go their separate ways and take different sides. I want you to give me your suggestions on who I should team up and split up (evil laugh)

There's only two sides Drs Side and the Masters side


	7. Chapter 7 picking side's

**Chapter 7 picking side's**

**Masters POV**

"Stop I want the intruders alive you've already killed one bring the others to me" The Master ordered throw the brain link.

"But they must be deleted" the mall guard said.

"No I am your Master! And you will do as I say!" The Master ordered.

"I will obey" the guard said walking away. And marching Randy and Cartman out.

The Cyber controlled Mall guards marched Cartman and Randy to the Master. While the Master activated a two way hologram kind of like Skype. The man the Master spoke to could not be seen clearly but his skin was white and he wore a black robe.

"Is it done? Have you collected the children?" The man asked.

"No sire I'm afraid this task has proven more difficult than predicted. It seems that these children they already know of their powers and are not so ken on sharing them." The Master reported.

"This is not acceptable! You either come back with the children or you don't come back at all!" The man shouted then ended the call.

"How dare he speak to me like that?!" The Master said throwing all the knife's around him across the room.

"Master. Prisoners are locked up in technology department ready for conversion" the Cyber controlled guard said.

"Thank you" the Master said walking off to the technology department.

"Cartman wasn't it" The Master asked.

"Rahhhhhhhh!" Randy charged at the Master but got shocked for his troubles.

"I wouldn't do that again if I was you Mister Marsh. There's a reason you're both still alive but carry on and I might just change my mind" The Master threatened.

"You asshole! You said you give me a cure instead you send me here running from these fucking dicks! I'm going to die dick face!" Cartman screamed.

"I've been monitoring you for a week now why do you think I had my men search for you. I found a cure 5 days ago but you were slowly killing yourself by bidding from me." The Master lied.

"What! Give it to me I need it" Cartman practically ordered.

"No you don't understand I don't have the cure" the Master explained.

"What! Then why the fuck have you been wasting your time with me" Cartman screamed.

"Because there is no cure" the Master said.

"But you said you found one!" Cartman screamed.

"Yes and I have and I'm talking to it right now" The Master said.

"... What!" Cartman screamed.

"Come with me and I will explain everything" the Master said.

"What about Randy? What you going to do to him"

"Does it matter" the Master asked.

"Well he's my friend's dad so it wouldn't be cool if you just killed him" Cartman said.

"Your friend's dad?" The Master repeated looking at knockout body of Randy marsh.

"I will keep him alive, now come I have much to show you" the Master said leading Cartman upstairs.

**Craig's POV**

"Okay we've apologised now what" Craig asked Wendy who was slowly regaining his energy.

"I guess now we should try and find that Dr you mentioned. Where do you think he be" Wendy asked.

Craig just gave Wendy a puzzled look and marched upstairs to get Butter's. "Butter's hurry up we want to leave soon!" Craig shouted through the bathroom door.

"I'll be done in a minute" Butters shouted back.

Craig moaned and wandered into Butter's bedroom. Placed on the centre of the bed was Mr Kitty. Craig stood over the cat and felt sorry for the poor creature. His life was taken before it even began. Butters snuck in behind Craig gently placing a hand on the cats head. "Mr Kitty I'm sorry "Butters said. Craig was about to pull Butter's away when Butters hands started to glow a light blue. The glow from Butters hand left and travelled into Mr Kitties head until the glow disappeared.

"Butters! Butters come on get" Craig desperately pulled Butters back. Butters thought Craig with all his strength. "Let me go! Let me go!" Butters yelled.

All of a sudden Mr Kitty's body was covered in the light blue glow that once surrounded Butters hands. The glow slowly lifted Mr Kitty up of the bed so he was hovering. Craig released Butters and the two boys just watched. Mr Kitty wounds slowly started to heal and her fur that was missing patches was now fully grown. Mr Kitty was slowly placed back onto the bed and the blue glow travelled back into Butters. The two boys slowly watched the cat waiting for something to happen but nothing did the cat still played there.

"Mr Kitty? Butters questioned moving closer to the cat.

"Butters what just..." Craig cut himself off when he saw Mr Kitty tail move.

"Holy shit! Butters she's alive!" Craig screamed in shock and maybe a hidden bit of relief.

"Mr Kitty! You're alive" Butters practically screamed picking the cat up and lounging her into a hug.

"Meow" Mr Kitty greeted then jumped out of Butters hold.

"That was ... Pretty cool" Craig complemented.

"I'm just happy I have my cat back." Butters said.

"You know that's actually Cartman's cat right." Craig said.

"No we put our money together to buy a cat it's both of ours. He just leaves at Cartman's because my mom's allergic." Butters explained

"Oh" Craig said

Craig and Butters marched downstairs only to find Wendy arguing with the Dr. "Look I'm telling you I helped Leonard paint the Mona Lisa if it wasn't for me the painting probably wouldn't even exist" the Dr explained to Wendy.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Look I'm willing to except you're an alien hell I'm willing to except I'm an alien at this point but there's no way that you could of met all these people. I mean do you really expect me to believe that you help Shakespeare come up with half his plays, Shakespeare!" Wendy argued.

The Dr and Wendy's bickering continued for a good amount of time until Craig finally had enough. "Shut up!" Craig screamed. The room fell silent and all eyes were on Craig.

"Dr, Wendy, Butters" Craig listed of

"Meow" Mr Kitty said not wanting to be left out.

"And Mr Kitty" Craig finished and was about to go on but was interrupted.

"Mr Kitty! How's he alive?" Wendy asked.

"I bung her back" Butters said feeling proud of his actions.

"Excuse me but what do you mean when you said you bung him back." The Dr asked.

"Well she died and somehow I was able to bring her back" Butters explained.

"Fascinating. Children is there a black bored here something to write my notes on" the Dr asked running into the Kitchen.

"Well we have some lined paper in my room" Butters said

"Lined paper? What's the point in that how am I meant to draw a bar chart or an electron measurement if there's lines running through it" the Dr asked Butters

"Do you need to do all that?" Craig asked kind of sticking up for Butters.

"No of course not I just don't like the idea of using lined paper" the Dr admitted.

Butters went upstairs with the Dr Following. Craig and Wendy waited down here while the Dr worked.

1 hour later

"Yes! Yes of course it all makes perfect sense now!" The Dr screamed scaring Mr Kitty who was sleeping on the Drs Lap.

"What! What is it?" Butters asked.

"I need to tell the others come on downstairs" the Dr said gently pushing Butters away.

Butters and the Doctor marched downstairs and turned the TV of. "Hey we were watching that" Craig complained.

"Put your coats on were going out" the Dr ordered.

"Where?" Wendy asked.

"I never thought I'd say this. We going shopping" the Dr said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Why" Craig asked wanting to finish his show.

"What? Think about it. The mall closes down for summer but all the security guards our still working and I mean all of them. I walked past the mall on the way here and you know how many guards I saw." The Dr asked.

"I don't care why should I the malls closed now so why does it matter?" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"You should care because I saw 26 guards. Now I'm not a betting man but I don't think you need 26 guards to stop people from coming in" the Dr explained.

"But if they're not guarding the mall from trespassers then what are the guards doing there?" Wendy asked

"Good question let's find out shall we. No wait there's one more thing a need from all of you" the Dr said.

"Of cause there is, what is it now?" Craig asked.

"I need you all three of you to trust me because this is not a game. You could die at any time all because you didn't trust me. So I ask now can you trust me?" The Dr asked

The kids thought for a second whispering to one another so the Dr couldn't hear. "Can we trust him Craig" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but he was right about everyone having powers. Maybe he's right about this to" Craig said.

"I don't want to die and I don't know how to resurrect people yet" Butters said.

"So we do trust him" Wendy asked.

"Yeah" Butters and Craig said.

"OK Dr we trust you so now what do we do" Wendy asked.

The Dr opened the front door and led the kids outside. "I think it's time we went shopping "the Dr said. Leading Craig, Butters and Wendy to the mall.

**The boys POV**

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Stan asked Bebe and Token who was waiting outside the mall.

"Hi Stan, we trying to get into the mall but these dick head security guards won't let me in" Bebe explained.

"What's wrong with him" Kyle asked noticing Tokens hypnotised state.

"Token it's just a little mind control it rare of eventually it always does" Bebe said wrapping herself around Kyle and whispering something in his ear trying to put him under her control. Kyle fell to the floor as his mind left his body Kenny just managed to stop him from hitting the floor.

"Oh dear that's never happened before" Bebe said.

"What? What did you do?" Stan asked.

"I tried to control him like I have Token but for some reason it didn't work" Bebe admitted.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know I guess I just like the feeling controlling everyone and..." Bebe stopped talking and Kenny noticed her eyes turn green.

"Kenny, Stan ha look what I can do god this is so cool" Kyle said talking through Bebe.

"Kyle what the, how are you doing that" Stan asked.

"I don't actually know I couldn't go back to my body so somehow I managed to borrow Bebe's" Kyle explained.

"Well why you're in your ghostly form do you think you could have a look inside the mall" Stan asked

"I'll try" Kyle left Bebe's body causing her to pass out luckily Stan managed to catch her.

Kyle saw loads of guards spreaded out inside the mall which Kyle found odd sense they weren't even open. Kyle flew around aimlessly until Kyle spoofed a tall man dressed in black who looked different from the guards. Kyle decided to follow him and see what he was up to. "Mr Marsh I want you to understand one thing I am going to kill you. Eventually but for now I need you, you see I was sent here for one reason and one reason only to collect the guardians" the Master said leaving Randy alone.

Kyle tried to break the chains that kept the old man down but he just went straight through them. "I will be back we get you out I promise" Kyle said only to be met with death ears. Kyle was about to leave the room when a second person entered the room. "Mr Marsh I brought you some soup." Cartman said handing Randy the soup.

"I don't want your soup I want to go home" Randy moaned.

"Well you can't go home because the Master won't let you" Cartman said.

"Why are you working with him why have you betrayed me" Randy asked.

"How dare you I'm trying to keep you alive asshole! The Master wants to kill you I'm the only thing stopping him. I need him as well he makes the pain go away with his device but I won't betray my friends or their family" Cartman said.

"Good because I don't think this Master fellow trust's you anyway" Randy said as he began to eat his soup and Cartman left the room.

Kyle left and awoke back in his own body only to find he was now in the cafe next to the mall. Craig, Wendy, Butters and an old man Kyle had never seen before was next to him. As well as his original gang but Bebe and Token was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyle wasn't it what did you see then come on spit it out" the Dr said.

"I'm sorry who is he" Kyle asked.

"Calls himself the Dr He knows and understands what's going on. He also thinks us all children of the Guardians." Wendy explained.

"What!" Kyle said

"Its true Kyle the Dr showed as the reason why we have all these amazing powers. It's because we are not from this world." Stan said

"What!" Kyle said he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Listen Kyle it doesn't really matter what you think right now what matters is what you saw. So tell me what's inside the mall" the Dr instructed.

"An army of security guards but their minds were blocked like a barrier was put up stopping me from reading their brain waves" Kyle said.

"Brain waves?" Craig questioned. The Dr and Kyle just ignored him.

"I did find this man I followed him he led me to Randy and..." Kyle was interrupted when Stan worried high pitch voice over took.

"Dad! What the hell was dad doing in there?" Stan shouted. Wendy went over to calm him down as Kyle continued his report.

"It looked like he was a hostage but I'm not sure who for. Cartman seemed to be working both sides like usual." Kyle explained.

"And the man. The man you followed what was his name" the Dr asked.

"I didn't catch his name but I heard Cartman mention someone called the Master" Kyle said.

The Drs Eyes grow dark and his stare almost seemed Evil. The Dr got up and walked to the cafe's window. "Are you sure. Are you very sure" the Dr asked staring out the window and at the mall.

"Yes that's what he said. Why who is he." Kyle asked

"He is the most evil, manipulative killer you're ever meet and he's also my best friend" The Dr said looking out the window.

**Masters POV**

"I hope he enjoyed the soup he won't be getting anymore "the Master said to Cartman as he entered the room.

"He's eating it now. What was that all about earlier all the guards were running down stairs to the front of the mall? I would of gone down there as well but I needed to recharge" Cartman asked.

"An old friend of mine tried sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted he made me lose a right bargain so I had him kicked out" the Master lied.

"Right is there anyone else up he I should know about?" Cartman asked.

"Yes our newest recruits they can be found on the 3floor in the beds department if you're interested in meeting them" the Master told him.

"Okay I'm going to go and recharge then I'll introduce myself probably."

Cartman left the room leaving the Master by himself. The Master flicked a switch on the panel and it called the man from before. "How is your progress in collecting the Guardians" the man asked.

"Good I have three already but the rest seem less Eger to join." The Master reported.

"You must collect the Guardians at any means necessary." The man said.

"Yes but a problem has a cured the Dr He's here. I need something to keep him destructed." The Master said

"You have an army at your feet you're telling me this fails against one man" the man said.

"Yes and if you want the Guardians I would suggest you comply" the Master said.

The man glared daggers at the Master before sending a box of green beans through the teleport. "What is this?" The Master asked.

"One drop of blood and the creatures will be loyal to you until they die but it had to be your blood and it only works if yours is the first they taste" the man explained.

"This should help end the Dr Then the Guardians shall be ours" the Master said.

**Next time: Chapter 8**

**The Dr and the gang make their move**

**can they defeat the Master and his Guardians**

**Also Tweak has a horrible vison**


	8. Chapter 8 Visions and Power's

**Sorry I haven't written a chapter for a while but i'm back now and this is where things get interesting please leave a review below**

**Chapter 8 Visons and powers**

**Tweaks POV**

The young, Jittery blond boy shacked the coffee beans into the machine and pilled the leaver waiting for the contents to pour out into the coffee cups. "Gahh! order up" Tweak said walking into the front of the café with the coffee.

Mr Tweek took the coffee from his son and handed it out to the customers, "Tweak we running low on cake go down to the fridge in the basement and fetch some more for me" Mr Tweek instructed.

"Ghaa! Okay" Tweak said walking back down into the basement.

Tweak walked to the back of the basement, the fridge was pushed right at the back, Tweak still remembers seeing that alien hiding down here but he knows it wasn't real all just in his head. Tweak opened up the Fridge door and grabbed the bag of Donuts then shut the fridge. Tweak dropped the bag of Donuts on the floor and froze on the spot.

Through Tweaks eye he could see blurs of different colours and fell the wind on his neck as the leaves flew past him. He knew this was all his mind and that none of it was real, he just had to wait for it all to end.

Tweak found himself at the entrance of South Parks mail, he wasn't really freaked out yet which was wired because usually Tweaks visions scared him but this one seemed quit relaxing. Tweak entered the mail and just like he predicted a rush of fear flowed up inside him.

Dozen of Mall security bodies covered the floor leading all the way up to the stairs. Tweak tried to remain calm but all he wanted to do was scream unfortunately his vison wasn't over yet. Tweak walked up the stairs trying his best not to step on any of the Guards bodies. A trail of blood lead to what looks like the remains of a T.V store, all the T.V's were cracked and it was obvious that no electricity was running through this place but yet Tweak saw flickers of light coming from the store.

Inside the store was a puddle of blood which Tweak forcefully treaded through making very lord splashing noises. "Who's their" a voice asked.

Tweak froze when he thought he was talking to him but when a man dressed in black walked through him Tweak quickly realised his presence had not been noticed. Tweak followed the man and he led him to Cartman who was bruised and battered. Cartman was covered head to toe in dark green veins. Tweak noticed Cartman was holding onto a small blue box and was doing everything he could to keep it away from the man in black. Cartman got up to run away but didn't get very far sense his legs had failed him making him fall to the ground, sending the blue box flying to the floor.

"You could have been spared this fate you know, maybe your friends would still be alive if you hadn't betrayed me" The master said walking over to Cartman.

"You lied about a cure! You killed all my friends and you used me to make that fucking weapon! Go to hell asshole!" Cartman screamed.

"I didn't kill anyone you did that and as for using you to create this" The Master Pauses to pick up the blue box. "I didn't lie to you it did dull your pain and I never said where the energy was going. I didn't force you to do it either no my friend you created this yourself you've destroyed the universe" The Master said.

Cartman tried to get back up to his feet but the pain was unbearable and it finally took his life, Cartman feel to the floor in front of Tweak his dead eyes staring right up at him. The Master looked at Tweak and Tweak froze in fear as he was sure he had seen him, he was staring right at him but no the Master walked right through Tweak Ending the vision.

"Ghaaaaa!" Tweak screamed scared by the things he had just seen.

"Tweak you okay son?" Mr Tweak called down.

Tweak looked around to see he was back in the Basement, he calmed himself down and grabbed the bag of donuts running up to his farther. "Here's the Donuts dad, dad can I go out to met some friends?" Tweak asked.

"Only if you pick up todays shipment on your way back" Mr Tweek said.

"Okay Ghaaa!" Tweak said leaving the café.

Tweak would normally go on a walk to the park to forget about a vision like the one he just had but he didn't know if he should forget this one. Eric Cartman was in his vision and it took place in South Park that's both possible. Tweak didn't know who that man in black is but he remembered Cartman telling him he killed all his friends. Tweak wanted to forget it and pretend like it never happened like he always had done but he had a feeling that his vison might actually come true and Tweak didn't want that.

"Aw God! I guess I better go to the mall" Tweak said running in the direction of the mall.

**Dr's POV**

The DR and the Kids were hiding away in a little shop opposite the mall, Stan and Kyle were seating opposite each other at one of the table's. While Craig leaned against the wall with his right leg up ready to kick himself of. Butters and Wendy were looking out the window at the mail and the Dr was lying on the floor scribbling something down on his pad of paper.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"I'm making a list" the Dr answered.

"A list for what?" Stan asked.

"For you all of you I can't keep track of who can do what so I'm making a list with all your powers on it" The Dr answered.

"Do you even know what are powers are?" Craig asked.

"Nope not a clue but you're going to tell me" the Dr said taking an empty seat next to Stan.

"Why do you even need to know what powers we have?" Wendy asked walking away from the window and taking a seat next to Kyle.

"Many reasons we could be under attack and one of you might have the power to save us all, I could identify what gene of Guardian you are. If one of you ever turn bad or gets hypnotised into being bad we could figure out your weaknesses. Though none of that is why I need to know I'm asking so that you can show that you all trust each other 100% otherwise we're as good as dead." The Dr finished looking all around the room at everyone's speechless faces.

"Right then Stan what's your power?" the Dr asked.

"Teleportation I can teleport anywhere as long as I can see where I'm going" Stan explained.

"Really?" Butters questioned.

Stan disappeared from his seat and reappeared next to Butters "Really Butters" Stan said then teleport back to his seat.

"Okay that's one down Kyle what's your gift?" The Dr asked.

"I don't know I mean I have the power to just leave my body and just wonder of as a kind of ghost but while I'm doing this my body is motionless and vulnerable for attack and time seems to go a lot faster while I'm out." Kyle explained

"The rest of you what's your powers?" the Dr asked.

"No we don't need to answer you, you can't assure our safety and can't and you can't make us trust you. I mean how am I expected to trust you anyway? You claim to know this man we're up against even called him your best friend how do we know that you two aren't just working together to gather all the Guardians up." Craig accused the Dr making a few heads turn.

"Look I don't care if you trust me or not but if you don't get out now but no if you chose to leave your never find out what you truly are" The Dr said.

"Well maybe that's for the best" Craig said walking out of the shop.

"Craig wait!" Wendy chased after him.

"Well then that leaves us four" the Dr said.

"Four? Wait a minute where's Kenny?" Stan said

**Kenny's POV**

I sneaked of earlier when I noticed the gang didn't have any intention of moving out, I didn't really want to wait for them to come up with a plan of attack and with my Power I didn't need to. Not saying that when I die I come back straight away no it doesn't work that way though that would be a lot easier.

Kenny walked up to the front of the Mall and was shocked to see Bebe standing outside the front seating on Tokens back. "What the fuck?" Kenny said walking up to the two.

"Oh hey Ken what you doing here?" Bebe asked.

"Token why are you letting her seat on you like that?" Kenny asked but received no answer.

"Hey! Token! You hoo earth to Token" Kenny said slightly annoyed.

"He can't hear you Kenny not while I have him wrapped around my finger" Bebe said.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"I show you Token lie down" Bebe ordered and Token lied down on the floor.

"Okay that's a cool party trick and everything but I actually have to go" Kenny said opening the doors to the mall.

Bebe nodded her head at Kenny and Token through a fire ball at the door handle just missing Kenny's hands. "Whoa holy shit dude! You could have killed me then." Kenny screamed.

Token pushed Kenny out of the way and stood in the way of the door "sorry Ken but I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in" Bebe said leaning against Token.

Kenny knew he couldn't fight Token not while he had his fire power and there was no way he was going to hit Bebe no matter how much of a bitch she's being right now. He knew in order to get into the mall he would have to be cleaver. "Yeah the Master I work for him to I'm a double agent I've come to report back what I know" Kenny lied hopefully she'll buy it.

"Oh I didn't know you were on our side Kenny I guess you better go in then" Bebe said moving Token out of the way and getting him back on his knees so that she can seat on his back.

Kenny entered the mall and walked up the stairs to the upper section, he noticed that there was no Security guards around or no signs of life at all. Kenny walked up to the next floor and heard voices coming from the cloths shop, Kenny entered the store and was horrified to see all the mall security guards hanged up by the colour of their shirts on the electric hanger. "What the fuck... Hello you guys okay" Kenny said pulling on one of the guards legs. The guard's eyes quickly opened scarring Kenny and making him run out the room.

"Eric you have to get me out of here I can't keep living on chicken soup, Eric!" Randy screamed as Cartman left the room he was keeping him in.

Randy's here and is that Cartman I better follow him see where he leads me, Kenny followed Cartman to the food court. At first Kenny thought he was just there to eat but then he saw Cartman pull out a small blue box from out of the fridge and placed it on the table. He watched as Cartman stood their holding onto the box for dear life, it didn't seem to be doing anything but Cartman seemed like he was enjoying it. Kenny quickly hid behind the wall while Cartman left the food court leaving the blue box on the table and walking right past Kenny.

"Hmm I wonder what was so special about this box" Kenny said walking over to the table and picking it up. Kenny felt a sharp sting rush through his hand making him drop the blue box "ow! What the hell!" Kenny yelled and left the food court. A Spark waved out of the blue box where Kenny touched it an after effect of its activation.

Kenny could see the stairs to the next level above as he walked up the walls were covered by huge Windows Kenny looked out of the one at the front and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Can I help you?" The Master asked.

"No but I can help you Master" Kenny said with a sly smile hidden underneath his orange parka.

**Stan's POV**

"Okay so we know the plan I'll Teleport inside and let you guys in from the inside" Stan said.

"Okay but what about those two?" the Dr asked.

"What Token and Bebe their not going to do anything there our friends they won't do anything" Butters said.

"Well we see won't we" The Dr said leading them to the mall.

"Hey guys what you doing here do you work for the Master to?" Bebe asked

"No of course not we're here to stop that villainess fen" the Dr said.

"Aww I wish you hadn't of told me that, I'm going to have to get Token to kill you now" Bebe said and Tokens whole body let up on fire.

"Jesus Christ!" Kyle screamed.

Token through a fire ball at the Dr but he just managed to doge it in time "Run! Children run" the Dr screamed as the group ran away from the firey Token.

"Don't let them get away!" Bebe screamed.

The gang ran down the street with Token chasing them, the Dr shot water at Token from his water pistol while he continued to ran. "What good is that going to do?" Stan asked.

"Might calm him down a bit" the Dr said

"Aww jezz Fellas where do we go now?" Butters asked. The gang had run into a dead end and Token was right behind them.

Stan teleported up to the roof of the locked building next to them "Don't worry theres a ladder over here" Stan let the ladder down and then was lifted into the air and of his feet by Jimmy. "What the fuck Jimmy you can fly!" Stan screamed as Jimmy flew around with him in the air

"Quick this way hurry up" the Dr said waiting for Kyle to get down the ladder.

"I think we lost him fellas" Butters said

"Yeah I think your right" Kyle agreed.

"Timmy!" Kyle, Butter's and the Dr looked ahead of them to see Timmy rolling in front of them in his electric wheel chair.

"Timmy what are you, agh!" Kyle yelled Butters punched Kyle round the back of the head "Dude what the hell Butters?" Kyle screamed. Instead of answering Kyle, Butters summoned up his powers and both his hand was surrounded in blue energy domes. Butters punched Kyle in the stomach sending him flying through the air and crushing on a car sitting the car alarms of.

"Oh dear I better sort those two out" the Dr said running over to them but before he could even get halfway Token landed right in front of the Dr slamming his fist's into the ground.

Token stood in front of the Dr blocking his path "oh it's you aging look if you don't mind I'd rather not do all the running aging" the Dr said. Token summoned up a fire ball and threw them at the cars making them explode on impact behind him. "Then aging running is good for the heart" The Dr said running away from Token.

**Cartman's POV**

"You're an idiot Kenny why the hell would you want to be on this guy's team!?" Cartman asked.

"Oh it just seemed like the thing that all the cool kids were into now days you know betraying your friends and working with the bad guy" Kenny accused Cartman.

"I haven't betrayed anyone! He has something I need and to stay alive and I cant leave here without it. Look I've earned the Masters trust eventually he's going to slip up and when he dose that's when I'll strike" Cartman said.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

Cartman grew a evil smile and answered Kenny's question "I'm going to kill the Master" Cartman said then left the toilet.

Cartman walked up the Stairs to the Masters room and on his way Saw Jimmy fighting Stan in the air Cartman wanted to help but he knew it'd blow his cover. He tried to ignore the fight going on outside and continued to venture up the stairs. Cartman reached the top and and opened the door he could see the Master looking out of the window by his desk.

"Eric please come in I want to show you something shut the door" The Master instructed.

"Do you know what these are Eric?" The Master asked pouring out a bag of purple beans.

"No Master what are they?" Cartman asked.

"Magic beans dug from the gardens of your true planet"

"Okay but what are they for I mean we not going to grow a 6 foot beanstalk now are we" Cartman said.

"That's what I want to show you" the Master said grabbing the dagger on his desk and walking over to Cartman with it.

"what are you doing with that?" Cartman nervously asked.

"Relax if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead, now give me your hand" The Master ordered and Cartman complied.

The Master run the dagger across Cartman's hand making him draw blood "Aghh!" Cartman yelled. The Master picked up one of the beans and covered it in Cartman's blood "That's disgusting!" Cartman cringed. The Master swallowed the bean with Cartman's blood on it then had a sip of water to wash it down with.

"Oh come on that's just ten times worst" Cartman moaned.

"Move out of the way" the Master ordered.

Cartman moved out of the way and the Master shot electricity from his fingers and the door burning it to a crisp. "Hahaha it worked!" the Master cheered.

"Wait what the fuck how did you?" Cartman bubbled.

"The beans my friend they have the power to transfer one person's powers to another person without the original losing theirs" The Master explained.

"Really" Cartman said reaching for the beans, The Master slammed his dagger down into his desk in front of Cartman's hand scaring him. "Don't even think about it all of these are mine if I ever see even one missing I won't kill you I take away your treatment and watch you slowly die in agonising pain" the Master threatened.

**I'm going to end the Chapter here I hope you all enjoyed it and you should know that Chapter 10 well be the final chapter. Then I will do the second part on a different book I'll post what the book will be called on the tenth chapter.**

**Next time **

**Can Tweak change the future?**

**Cartman's plan to kill the Master begins**

**What is that blue box and what's so special about it?**

**And is this really something that Craig can just walk away from.**


	9. Chapter 9 The end of the world

**Chapter 9 The end of the world**

**Craig's POV**

Craig had left the Shopping centre and was back in the main area of town, Wendy had been following him but didn't bother to confront him. "Wendy why are you following me" Craig asked.

"Why did you walk away?" Wendy asked.

"Because that man is a fucking liar, we are not aliens, we don't have powers and the world is not in any danger" Craig said.

"End of the world! Ghaaa! End of the world!" Tweak screamed running towards Craig and Wendy.

"Tweak what the hell is wrong with you?" Craig asked blocking his path.

"Oh man Craig Ghaa! It's the end of the world!" Tweak yelled.

"What are you talking about Tweak?" Wendy asked.

"I had another vision I saw everyone dead at the mall Cartman, then I don't remember what happened but there was a bomb it exploded and destroyed the whole of South Park" Tweak said.

"Tweak calm down it was just a stupid dream it means nothing" Craig said walking off.

Wendy grabbed Craig and turned him back around so he was facing her in the eyes "Are you seriously just going to walk away from this Craig, we might of just found out that world id in jeopardy and you're going to just walk away." Wendy said.

Craig didn't understand why Wendy had followed nor did he car right now he just wanted to go home and feed Stripes. "Fine whatever if you want to believe that all this bull shit is true than that's fine with me but don't expect me to be holding your hands when you find out the truth" Craig said walking of aging.

"Craig wait don't go! Gahhhhh! Your die if you go! Craig!" Tweak screamed Craig turned around to confront him.

"What the hell are you talking about Tweak?" Craig asked walking back.

**Meanwhile in the Mall**

Kenny waited in the toilets for Cartman to come back "He said he wanted to kill him but why is he working for him and if he is on our side why won't he let Randy go" Kenny thought to himself while he waited for Cartman.

"Ken it's me" Cartman whispered as Kenny opened the toilet door.

"What took you so long" Kenny said shutting and locking the door.

"Kenny you need to die and you need to do it now" Cartman ordered.

"Well Cartman that's just plain rude" Kenny joked.

"I'm not joking Kenny you told me that you can't die and I never believed you but now I've found out that we all have powers and that might just be yours. The Master has found a way to transfer powers, he has my power now and God dam it Kenny if I'm going to kill him I don't want him getting your power otherwise we all be truly fucked." Cartman explained to Kenny.

"So what you want me to shoot myself then" Kenny said.

"Do you have a gun?" Cartman asked.

Kenny pulled the gun halfway out of his pocket "You should defiantly hold onto that but no don't shoot yourself I have a better idea" Cartman said leading Kenny out to the balcony.

"The Master isn't here at the moment he's downstairs setting a trap up" Cartman said.

"Shouldn't we stop him or something" Kenny said climb out of the window.

"No I told you Kenny we have to be smart about this now wait for Jimmy to fly by and jump" Cartman instructed while he pinched one of the purple beans lying on the Masters desk.

Kenny watched Jimmy fly underneath him and jumped of the building knocking Jimmy in the process making him lose focus and sending Jimmy crush landing through the mall doors. Stan watched as Kenny impacted with the ground and a bloody mess everywhere. "Oh my god they killed Kenny!" Stan screamed as he fall to the ground.

"Stan for the love of god keep teleporting!" Kyle screamed while trying to doge Butters attacks.

Stan was stuck in a lope he kept falling but kept teleporting up to the spot in the air where he just was.

"Oh dear he seems to be in a bit of a pickle but enough about him you haven't told me anything about yourself" The Doctor said backing away from Token.

"Shut up you have to die!" Token said throwing a fire ball at the Drs feet.

"Well I don't no much about killing people but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a kill shot" the Dr said.

"You have to die" Token said his fist on fire.

Cartman watched as his friends battled it out, he took the lift back downstairs to the ground floor and hoped the Master wasn't still down there. The lift opened up and Cartman stepped out he could see Bebe by the entrance and the guard's still locked up. "Where the fuck is the Master? He better not be in the surveillance room. This is a bad idea I'm going to get myself killed, no I have to do this otherwise there all going to die" Cartman tried to hide his thoughts as he approached Bebe.

"Hey Bebe what's going on out here?" Cartman asked.

"Quite Cartman I'm trying to concentrate why don't you go and zap a bug or something" Bebe said clutching her head.

"Why what are you doing?" Cartman asked gathering electricity from his hands ready to attack.

"I'm trying to get Token to kill that old dude but the bastards fighting me" Bebe said.

"Good for him" Cartman placed his hands on Bebes shoulder and sent volt of electricity through her body knocking her out cold.

"Well that was easy" Cartman said turning round to walk back in but something caught his eye "Kenny your still here" Cartman said looking at the bloody mess. "Wow Ken I hope your right about your power" Cartman pulled out the purple bean he stole earlier and whipped it in Kenny's blood. "You saved Stan and you ve given me immortality" Cartman said swallowing the bean and walking back into the Mall.

Token was no longer under Bebes control and was starting to feel more like his old self aging "Aghh my head hurts. Oh crap I'm fire aging!" Token said blowing on his hands.

"I wouldn't worry about that I think it's your power" the Dr said.

"My what?" Token asked confused.

"I explain later right now we have to save the others" The Dr said running of with Token following behind.

Kyle was losing a fight with Butters and was badly battered, "I never like you always feeling sorry for me and Jimmy" Butters said punching Kyle in the mouth.

"Butters what are you talking about?" Kyle asked lying on the floor.

"I'm not Butters I am Timmy!" Butters said placing his hand on Kyles head and absorbing his life energy.

Timmy was in the distance of the fight observing the whole scene, The Dr and Token was approaching Timmy from behind. "Timmy what's he doing here?" Token said gaining Timmy's attention and making him turn his wheelchair round to face them.

"Tim, tim" Timmy said approaching the two.

"Interesting your power seems to be something to do with the mind, that's how your controlling Butters over there isn't it" The Dr said

"Timmy!" Timmy said aggressively.

"I can't let you continue with this but I can't stop you neither, however I don't need to because you're going to stop yourself" the Dr said putting his hand in his pocket to grab his sonic screw driver.

"Tim Timmy" Timmy said turning away from the Dr.

The Dr got his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at Timmy's wheelchair turning the wheelchair on and sending him packing at hyper speed. "Timmmmmmmmmy!" Timmy screamed as he zoomed down the street.

The Dr and Token ran up to Butters and Kyle "whoa what did you do to him dude" Token said looking at Kyle. His skin was all wrinkled and his eyes looked darkened, Kyle's bones had weakened and muscled had been drained.

"He looks like he's been drained of all his energy probably only has a couple of minutes left to live" the Doctor said.

"Butters what the hell did you do!?" Token asked in a accusing manor.

"Me! You're the one that was chasing us this is all your fault" Butters said pushing Token to the ground his hands beginning to glow.

"Butters your hands are glowing why what do they do?" The Doctor asked grabbing Butters hands.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the Dr screamed as his face slowly began to age.

"Butters let go!" Token broke them apart and the Doctor quickly caught his breath.

"Aww Jesus I didn't mean to do that" Butters said backing away.

"You nearly fucking killed him, you already killed Kyle who's next Butters" Token said in an angry accusing tone.

"No, no! That's not true!" Butters screamed than ran away from the scene.

"You okay dude" Token asked.

The Doctor was kneeling down next to Kyle checking his pulse "He's dead" The Dr said rising back to his feet. "We need to get into the Mall now!" the Doctor said walking off.

Stan was running out of energy and felt like he was about to drop, he couldn't keep doing this he had to face facts there was no way he was getting out of this. Stan stopped teleporting and waited for impact, only to his surprise he found his body carrying him safely down to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Stan asked.

"Stan how the hell did you do that?" Token asked as he and the Doctor approached him.

"Where's Kyle?" Stan asked.

Token was about to tell Stan what happened but the Dr beat him to it "He's dead, let's go" the Dr said making Stan freeze in place.

"He's dead?" Stan questioned following them inside the Mall.

"Yeah Butters killed him" Token said.

"What! Why! Why would he do that?" Stan said.

"The Doctor said that Timmy was controlling him" Token explained.

Stan was about to say something when all of a sudden pink gas started to flood the Mall "Don't breathe, whatever you do don't breath" The Doctor said leading them up the stairs.

"What is that gas?" Token asked.

"I don't know sleeping gas, nerve gas or maybe even killer gas" the Dr said making the children worry even more.

"There's a lift over there" Stan lead everyone to the elevator.

The Dr pressed the button and waited for the lift "We need to find the Tardis and restore it back to its normal potential. I think if we lucky we should be able to do this without bumping into the Master or anymore of his goons/children" The Doctor said as the lift arrived.

"That sounds easily enough" Token said.

"Didn't you say you're a time traveller" Stan said the Dr just glared back at him. The lift doors opened up and a bunch of Security guards were standing in there. "Oh hello we don't need this one in fact I think we'll take the stairs" the Dr said backing away and pushing the children behind him.

The Doctor was about to run off when he felt a cold hand grab his shoulder, Three security guards had grabbed them from behind. "Our Master has instructed us to bring you to him, all of you" The guards said pushing the three into the elevator.

"So your Master who's that then" the Dr asked as the lift went up.

"What's going to happen now?" Token asked.

The lift rose to the top floor and the doors opened, the guards marched the Doctor and the boys out and up a extra flight of Stairs. The guards escorted them into a room which had only a desk and was surrounded by window. A balcony outside the desk as well which is where the Doctor was being marched with the boys following.

"So you've gone back to Master now I don't know I quite like Missy" the Doctor said.

"Doctor I have been waiting for you to show, though you took longer than I thought you would" The Master said turning round to face the Doctor.

"That's impossible" the Doctor said confusing the Master and the boys next to him.

"I never died Doctor when you left me for the Autons but it seems you weren't as lucky" The Master said pointing out the Drs no face.

"No I didn't die or regenerate for that matter you don't recognise me because you this face is not from your time just like your face is not from my time" the Doctor said confusing the boys but the Master understood.

"Hahaha oh this is brilliant he said he could do it oh how I have never loved his genius anymore than I do now" The Master said.

"Who are you talking about?" Stan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to no" the Master said standing face to face in front of the Doctor "I will tell you this though little boy thanks to these bags of beans and this lovely blue box I hold the power to concur the universe" the Master said standing in front of his desk.

"That's my Tardis what did you do to her" the Doctor said reaching for the blue box but was stopped by one of the guards.

"It was but now it's my bomb its ironic isn't it how the vehicle you used for all your life's to travel around the universe to save the world is also the weapon I'm going to use to destroy the world and end life's" The Master said.

"Not if I stop you" The Dr threatened.

"I think you've overstayed your visit to the penthouse Doctor, Guards take them all to the Tv room with the other prisoner" the Master ordered.

"I WILL STOP YOU!" the Dr yelled as he was dragged out.

They were all put back into the see through lift as he went down the Doctor noticed that the Mall was packed with guards marching all over every floor. "Well looks like you guys have everything under control" the Doctor joked trying to lighten the mode.

Stan looked out the lift he could see Bebe, Jimmy and Timmy on the first floor moaning about something. They didn't have a right to moan especially Timmy he just killed Kyle I swear to god I get him back for that. Stan continued to glare hatefully at Timmy until the lift came to a full stop.

"Out" The guard said pushing them out of the lift, they were lead to the TV room where Randy was tied up at the end.

"Stan?" Randy said he looked like crap his cloths were covered in soup and beans, his hair was messy and long and he had grown a beard over time as well.

"Dad oh my god!" Stan tried running up to him but the guards held him back

"Don't you touch my son you son of a bitch!" Randy screamed.

The guards knocked Randy out and Stan teleported out of the room as Token and the Doctor were also being tied up.

**Butters POV**

I killed Kyle, I took his life I may not have been I control but I still have the memories of me taking his life, of him begging to stop as the blood flew across the ground. Butters heard voices approaching him and summoned the energy inside him ready to fight. "I can't believe this I thought you were meant to be the Smart one Wendy" Craig said.

Butters jumped out on the three ready to attack "Ghaaaaaa!" Tweak screamed.

"Butters what the hell man!" Craig screamed.

"Sorry I thought you might have been Timmy or something" Butters said seating back down.

"Wait what's Timmy got to do with all this?" Wendy asked.

"Kyles dead! It's all Timmy's fault! HE got into my head and made me kill Kyle!" Butters screamed than shot multiple balls of blue energy up into the sky.

"Oh my god it's happening! Just like I saw everyone's going to die! It's the end of the world!" Tweak freaked out.

"Butters where's the Doctor and Stan?" Wendy asked.

"I saw them enter the Mall I wouldn't bother trying to get in there now though it's surrounded by guards" Butters said.

"We have to do something though I mean if what Tweak is saying is true we can't just seat here and wait for the world to end" Wendy said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Craig asked.

"We should at least go up to the Mall to see what's going on" Wendy suggested.

"Fine if it well shut you up lets go, you coming Butters" Craig said as they walked to the mall.

They arrived outside the mall hidden in the brushes "crap Butters you were right there's about sex guards on the ground floor alone" Wendy said observing the scene.

"Well there's no way we're getting in there what's plan B" Craig said.

"Ghaa look" Tweak pointed to where he could see a red vortex open and closing at different locations getting closer to the exit.

"What the hell is that?" Craig asked.

The vortex teleported outside the mall and past the guards and next to Butters "Aghhhh he's chocking me!" Butters screamed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Butters" Stan said chocking Butters.

"Stan let go of him your blow our cover" Wendy said.

"He killed Kyle!" Stan said punching Butters in the face.

"Stan please I don't want to do this" Wendy said.

Stan just ignored her and continued to beat up Butters, Wendy placed her hand on Stan and pink energy flowed through her fingers wrapping around Stan. "Uh what are you doing to me" Stan said letting go of Butters and trying to teleport away but having trouble.

"Stan I didn't want to do this but now you're kind of under my control so listen you're going to forget all about Butters killing Kyle and help us get into the Mall." Wendy said then realised Stan from her power.

"Oh I feel like crap, Butters what happened to you? You look like shit, anyway guys if you're ready I'm ready to do this if you are though I'm warning you now I've never teleported people before" Stan said.

"We don't have anything to lose" Wendy said.

"Okay then, everybody link hands and Wendy give me yours" Stan said he looked into the mall and could see an open vent. He knew they wanted to be hidden so decided to teleport them all up there in the vent system.

"Okay, we in now what?" Craig asked.

"We have to find the blue box Tweak was talking about and destroy it" Wendy said.

"What box?" Butters asked.

**Cartman's POV**

"Okay it's now or never, I'll steal the beans and the box, then I kill that bastard" Cartman planed out his plan in his mind.

Sparks flow from his hand as he raised his arm up aiming the electricity at the Master he was about to fire volts of electricity through at the Master who was looking down at Bebe and Timmy from the balcony.

Jimmy appeared from above landing in front of him "Cartman what are you doing?" Jimmy asked noticing that Cartman's hand had electricity coming out of it.

Dam I have to kill him later right now I'm going to have to deal with Jimmy "Nothing just trying to figure out what he's doing with that blue box" Cartman said.

"I thought you were going to kill him then" Jimmy said accusingly.

"Why would I want to do that" Cartman asked holding one of his hands behind his back.

"He poisoned you, kidnaped Randy and locked up your friends, Timmy even murdered" Jimmy was stopped mid-sentence by Cartman he didn't want to know if one of his friends had died.

"Cartman listen I know you want to kill him and I know you're not working with the Master, I know this because I'm not under his control anymore." Jimmy whispered making sure none of the guards could hear.

"Am I meant to believe that you've just decided to switch sides" Cartman said suspiciously.

"I've never been on his side he brainwashed me, I remember Kenny pushing me through the doors and then I blacked out. When I woke up though I realized I was in control of myself aging the voice in my head telling me what to do was finally gone. I could see Stan, Token and the old man being taken away in the lift, I flew up and followed the guards trying not gain suspicion. I watched the guards tie them up and knock them out, I convinced one of the guards to let me in so I could give them water but I only had a split second. While I was in there I untied Stan's binds and splashed water on his face I left as he started to wake up, I flew up here and watch him teleport outside." Jimmy said to Cartman he didn't know if it was true or not but decided to believe him for now.

"I need your help though Cartman he has our friends up against each other, he's winning this thing but yet all he cares about is that stupid blue box we need to get it off him" Jimmy said.

"Yeah I guess say Jimmy did you see where Stan went after he went outside?" Cartman asked.

"No but I didn't see him leave the shopping centre" Jimmy said.

"Okay then we have a chance now to get the blue box while he's down their" Cartman said leading Jimmy to the lift. "Yeah and hopefully he's left the rest of those beans up there as well" Cartman thought pressing the button.

"So we get the blue box then what?" Jimmy asked getting in the elevator.

"Fuck if I know just keep it away from the master I guess" Cartman said as the elevator went up.

The lift stopped on the top floor and both the boys got out of the lift they walked up the stairs and stopped at the double doors. "Okay you wait here I go in first and check if there's any guards in there, don't come in unless I tell you two remember I'm the only one allowed up here" Cartman said then opened the double doors while Jimmy stayed behind.

The room was empty and the blue box could be seen on the desk, Cartman knew Jimmy would be fine if he came in now but decided to take some time for himself. He walked up to the front of the Masters desk and sat in the big black chair. He opened up one of the draw and found a pocket watch Cartman didn't think much of it but took it anyway. Underneath the desk was the blue box Cartman carful dragged the box out and carried it in his arms. Unfortunley the bag of beans were not in the office but he did find the box.

"Jimmy what are you doing up here" Cartman heard Bebe ask through the door.

"I could ask you the same question" Jimmy replied.

Jimmy stooled Bebe while Cartman looked for a place to hide "the Master wants me to bring that box thing to him so if you wait here a minute and I'll escort you back down" Bebe said opening the double doors with Jimmy following.

Bebe wondered up to the desk and looked under the desk nothing was there, she opened the draws both empty. "Where is it? He said it was by the desk" Bebe felt a cold draft by her neck and looked to see the balcony door open. She walked out onto the balcony the doors left wide open she walked to the end of the balcony and looked at the view below. "I don't know where he put it he have to find it himself" Bebe said turning around and leaving the office. "I see you later Jimmy" Bebe said leaving in the lift.

Jimmy opened the double doors and saw Cartman coming in from the balcony "How did she not see you" Jimmy asked.

"I hid behind the doors, I thought she was going to see me but luckily she didn't go to far along the balcony" Cartman said holding the blue box in his arms.

"Alright Cartman we have the box now we just need to get it away from here" Jimmy said opening the door only to have the Master standing in front of them with Bebe behind him.

"Well, well it looks like you were right to be suspicious Bebe though I must say I'm surprised you would betray me Cartman. I thought we had something in common I thought of you like a friend maybe even a son. I guess I was wrong now Cartman hand over the box" the Master said reaching for the blue box.

Just as the Master was about to grab the box from Cartman, Jimmy flow right into The Master and pushed him into the still open lift. Cartman quickly shot a jolt of electricity at the lift button closing the lift and sending it down.

"How the hell didn't I see you fat ass" Bebe said attempting to punch him but Cartman managed to grab her fist.

"Ha nice try you dumb bitch!" Cartman said. He started to feel a strange feeling and a voice in his head telling him what to do, he panicked when he recognised the voice as Bebes.

"No! You can't control me!" Cartman screamed, still holding onto Bebes fist he sent a powerful volt of electricity down Bebes arm making her let go and giving Cartman his mind back.

"Fucking bitch!" Cartman said spitting on Bebe then leaving the office.

Cartman took the stairs down to the next floor and was careful not to bump into any of the Masters guards or the Master himself. Cartman run down to the bottom of the stairs until he finally reached the ground floor. He could see the fallen down doors from where he was and luckily enough there were no guards. Cartman ran for the exit and was so close but unfortuley the Master with a swarm of guards behind, followed by Timmy and Bebe who was holding Jimmy stood in the way of the exit.

"Did you really think it would be that easy" the Master said snatching the box of Cartman. "I have guards swarming this entire building there notify me if someone tries to leave just like you did. Now my fat friend I am afraid that the time has come to dispose of you and your world." The Master said lifting the top of the blue box as a powerful light started to shine out of it.

"Wait what do you mean end the world?" Bebe asked.

"When all of the Tardis light is out it will cover the earth and every other planet eliminating them from existence" the Master explained giving Bebe and Timmy second thoughts.

"Timmy!" Timmy said panicked.

"So what we all going to die!" Bebe panicked.

"Well yes except me of course my boss is going to pull me to the second world though I'm affrid you my dear will face a painful death" the Master said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Bebe grabbed his wrist and tried to take control of him but nothing was happening.

"hahaha you can't control me, many have tried but all have failed but I am saddened by your betrayal it is understandable though your instinct to survive its only human" the Master said as the guards restrained her and Timmy.

"So your just going to kill everyone and everything that's just weak man" Cartman said restrained by the guards.

"Well weak isn't exactly the word I would use" the Doctor said standing at the top of the stairs with Token flying above him. Wendy, Craig, Tweak, Butters and Stan stood behind the Doctor following him down the stairs. "No I would say evil, diabolical or better yet stupid! I mean do you really think there's someone up there waiting to take you to another world while this one is destroyed" the Doctor said walking down the last step.

"How did you escape Doctor my guards tied you up and flooded the room with knock out gas" the Master said.

"Yes well I suppose you didn't count on a rescue did you, now what are you doing to my Tardis" the Doctor said looking at the box that was floating in the air. "No, no, no, no! You can't do that! This is crazy even for you, I have to stop you I can't allow this" the Doctor said.

"It's too late Doctor another couple of minutes and the light well swipe the universe and end all life as we know it" the Master said.

"Not if I stop you" the Doctor said pointing his sonic screw driver at the guards and turning all the mind control devices of knocking the guards stone cold out.

"Well that was unfortunate but it doesn't change anything the world is steel going to end if you leave the mall or not" the Master said stepping forward to face the Doctor.

"No there must be a way to stop this think, think, think. Wait a minute that's it oh I am brilliant! Okay everyone listen the Master is right the world is about to end and there is nothing i can do about it but there is plenty you can do about it. All of you have these wonderful powers and all you've been doing with them is fighting each other. Well now you're all going to use your powers to save the world" the Doctor said.

"That old geezer is right you guys the Master gave me this fucking curse and now he's trying to kill us all of well I say fuck him!" Cartman screamed frying electricity at the blue box.

"Hahah you think that's going to do anything it's been absorbing your powers sense the beginning" the Master laughed.

"Yeah well try mine!" Wendy yelled shotting out pink bullets at the blue box, the Tardis started to twil a bit now un setterling the Master.

"No stop it!" the Master said noticing it's acttualy having effect.

"I had enough of this fellas!" Butters yelled shoting out a beam of blue energy at the Tardis.

"Stop it now or I well kill you all!" the Master screamed.

"Fuck of ass hole" Token said pushing the Tardis down so Timmy and Bebe and the others could put some of there power into it.

All the children except Wendy, Butters and Cartman run up to the Tardis and placed thereb hand on it giving it some of there power. The Tardis begang to swave out of control and the light begang to fade "It's working soon it well be shut down"the Doctor said.

"No!" The Master screamed pulling out his gun and shooting Cartman killing him instantly.

"Oh my god they killed Cartman!" Stan screamed.

"You Bastard!" Kenny screamed tackling the Master from behind.

"Oh no your friends death has caused a temporal lope the Tardis is collapsing in on its self" the Doctor said.

"Well isn't that a good thing" Craig said.

"Yes and no yes it's no longer the end of the world and no we are not going to live through this" the Doctor said.

"Ghaaa! We all going to die!" Tweak screamed

"What's going to happen to us?" Wendy asked.

"Well there are three possibilities 1 we are all quickly but painful disintegrated. 2 time goes back to the age of the dinosaurs and we have to wait another minimum for the human race to evolve. 3 I really hope this is the one my Tardis finds a way to save as all and we all live happily ever after but that's very unluckily" the Doctor said.

They all watched us a purple vortex grow out of the Tardis and swallowed the hole of the Mall with all of them inside.

**Your find out what happens in the sequel to be posted 2016 sorry I know that's a long wait but I need a break from crossovers and I have other stories to work on.**


End file.
